Generally, a container includes a main body storing food therein and a cover covering the main body. When multiple containers are received in a refrigerator or the like, the containers are arranged horizontally and stacked vertically.
Herein, in order to firmly fix the vertically stacked containers, the main body of an upper container is coupled to the cover of a lower container, for example, as described in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2010-0106947 and 2009-0096058.
However, the general container has a structure stacked vertically only but not considering coupling between the horizontally arranged containers.
Further, since air flow is not generated between boundary surfaces of the vertically stacked containers, there is a limitation that, for example, when the containers are received in a refrigerator, cold air is not transferred to food placed at upper and lower sides of the boundary surfaces of the stacked containers.